A Lone Wolfs Cry
by Blazeaken
Summary: Blaze has no blood parents. Blazes was rasied by wolfs trained to talk,feed, and fight like one of them. She now has to now be trained the human way, her wolf parents can't do that so they send her to konoha to train. This is a story is full funny happenings, sad realizeations, romanitic ways, and werid out of this world situations. Couples will be Naru/Hina, Kiba/Blaze and more!
1. Chapter 1

A Wolfs Howl

~Blazes POV

My named is Blaze. I have a last name but I refuse to use it being attached to my proud name. In due time will you find out what my last name, and that will be when you get to know me better. Now back to the story the story it is a story I never get tired of repeating over and over again. This story starts on the outside of konoha. With a young teenage girl and boy both running towards an empty den.

Flashback 13 years ago

A young 18 year old girl and boy ran to a howl tree and laid down a bundle of blankets onto the terrain. A cry broke the quite silence of the forest. The couple looks down at the blankets to reveal a baby. The girl looked at the baby with guilt on her face and turned to the boy and said

"I am starting to regret this, can't I change my mind I want my baby girl!" the lady cried.

The boy closed her mouth with his hand and hissed

"We can't!" in a softer tone said" You know we can't". The lady looked at him with teary eyes and was going to say something but was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The couple shared a look of fear and both run away from the hollow tree. All that was left was the little baby girl. The little girl still cried and cried. But all of this crying had caught the attention of some of the predator's one of them being the great fierce wolf. Two of those wolfs came to the baby. One of those wolfs had beautiful gray fur and the other was a great black wolf, both had grass green eyes. The wolf that had gray fur was the first to speak.

"Taka this human pup needs a home… can we keep it!" the gray wolf yelled. The black wolf looked annoyed at the gray wolf. But finally gave in.

"Fine but you will be caring for it Bell!"

With that being said Bell picked up the baby and trotted back into the forest. Taka glumly followed and mumbled " This is going to be a long mating season".


	2. A New Start

**I Hope you like this one you guys. I forogt to put the other couples in the the first chapter so I ****will put them in here kay?**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Kiba and Blaze (Shes the main charater)**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Ino and Sai**

**Tenten Neji**

**Lee and Kai **

**Kakashi and Iruka **

**Temari and Shikamaru **

**There is more they will come in due time... Mahahahahahahaha! "cough" "cough" "weez" Okay onto the story**

**Taka: Blazeaken does not own Naruto only this story idea **

* * *

**~Taka's POV**

It all happened 13 years ago, when we found blaze. When showed our new child to the pack they were not really happy with it. A lot of them were angered at the fact that there was a human on their grounds. We were soon driven out of the pack. Bell thought it was good that we left that pack, because it would become easier to care for the newborn pup she said. Over the years we trained blaze to be the best wolf she could be. She learned many moves. Many that were not fit for a human child, but we taught her them anyway.

We had taught blaze all of the moves that we know but it has come to my attention that blaze is a human. She needs to learn about her own heritage not her adoptive one. So today we sent her to the nearby village. Konoha.

"Let our pup being her adventure Bell she needs to know more and she will in this village" I said to my mate.

"I know Taka, but I am not scared of my two little girls leaving the family" Oh I forgot we all so have a younger girl that decide to go with Blaze in her adventure. Her name is Nike; she has her mother's silver hair and our green eyes and an energetic personality. And she's a baby wolf.

"But I am scared for that village I hope they don't piss them off!" I shuddered at the thought of that happening, poor village if that happens.

"Konoha is a strong hidden village, I am sure they can take it…"

"I hope" we both said out loud.

* * *

**~Normal POV**

"Well...Nike here we are! Konoha, the famous hidden leaf village!"

The girl that said this is a medium sized girl with short jet black hair with silver highlights, and sharp canines. The girl is wearing a long sleeved leather jacket that stops at the bottom of her chest, under the jacket is nothing but wraps around her breasts. She's also wearing normal ninja pants with a medic bag around her thigh, and normal blue ninja sandals.

"yeah Blaze it's a beaut!" replied Nike. the two sisters walk into konoha proud and tall. Well one of them did, the other just walked around and looked like a kicked puupy.

"Okay Nike lets go to the acdemy and get my schooling on!" And on Nike and Blaze went to the acdemy of young ninjas. But as you can see to the running of the young girls they are late!

"Ooooh perfect!" said Blaze as she ran to the school.

* * *

**~Still Normal POV**

" Okay class sit down and be quiet it is time for attentance" Iruka said. the class still was shouting and scoailizing, the teacher tried again " Class I said to sit down and be silent" iruka vocie was still being over lapped by the shouting children. Iruka was strating to get really mad, well piss off would be the right word.

" I said SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" he screamed while using his big head Jutsu. The Class quicky quietted down and got to there seats. Scared out of there witts. Iruka tried again

"Okay class it is time for the attentance"

"Sal AFSA"

"Here!"

"Sasuke"

"Here" he droned

"Hinata Hyuga"

"H-here"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"HERE BELIEVE IT!"

He smiles and says " Next Blaze G-" but he is interepted by the door opening and on the other side of the door shows a young girl with black and sliver hair that reminds Iruka of a certein sliver headed one eyed ninja. He blushes at the thought.

"Sorry I am late!" She says

The class stared at her and one girl screams "PUPPY!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry i ran out of ideas **

**See you nex week! or something**


End file.
